


【锤基】入魔

by Viven



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viven/pseuds/Viven
Summary: 故事前情：洛基为争夺王位，设计索尔掉落彩虹桥。奥丁赶到时也无能为力，洛基为表对阿斯加德的忠心，忍着剧痛，将全身霜巨人的骨血换为神域人的，不久后洛基成为新一代众神之父，而在宇宙深渊间游荡的索尔，体内血液受到赫瓦格密尔泉水的污染，染上邪恶因子，后又为了生存被迫入了魔道。百年后，奥丁弗丽嘉思子成疾，相继离世。诸神黄昏降临了，洛基无力阻止，尼德霍格咬断了世界之树的树根，巨狼芬里厄挣脱了诸神打造的枷锁，它的两个儿子吞掉了日月，世界陷入一片黑暗。在阿斯加德人心惶惶之际，成为黑暗精灵首领的索尔带军占领了阿斯加德，昔日众神之父洛基成了魔王索尔的阶下囚……





	1. Chapter 1

0.  
你此生最怕孤独，却错把最爱你的人推入深渊。  
1.  
打破了的东西，复原有多难？

洛基仰头静静看着王座上的索尔，听他说出那些陌生字眼，越发感到两人间隔了仿佛几千几万个百年。

索尔说：“溶血计划，诸神意下如何？”

王座下立刻陷入一片神色凝重的讨论中。

索尔所说的“溶血计划”是指诸神与黑暗精灵联姻，诸神借助黑暗精灵血脉，适应在黑暗中生存，黑暗精灵借助诸神血脉，得到更长久的生命。溶血计划成功后，两族最终消失，并为新的一族。

除了黑暗精灵一族，万物生长皆靠太阳。巨狼芬里厄的两个儿子吞噬日月，让世界陷入黑暗以来，九界已有弱小种族，如脆弱的中庭一族，因为缺乏阳光，已经到了亡国灭种的地步。诸神凭着与生俱来强大的神力，勉强支撑着，但诸神自己很清楚，如果太阳再不升起，他们也将支撑不了多久。

索尔的提议确实是一条出路。只是这背后的代价……

“尊贵的王，我们希望再考虑一下……”看索尔露出不耐的神情，一位长者站了出来。

“大人恐怕是怕我们低贱的血液玷污了你们的高贵。我们的王是念及旧情才向你们提出溶血计划，九界想与我们溶血的多了去了，寿命长的也不止你们一个，我可提醒你们，再这样磨磨唧唧的，别怪我们不伺候了，到时候守着你们的尊贵等着再黑暗中亡国灭种吧……”

索尔身旁一个黑暗精灵一口气说了一长串，周围的黑暗精灵肆无忌惮地笑起来，进言的长者被气得脸一阵红一阵白。洛基注视到索尔虽然没笑，但也并未阻止他这个手下，甚至连一句呵斥都没有。

他们的王……索尔果真变了。

“尊贵的王，我们没有丝毫不敬的意思，只是大部分神域人都已有了家室，联姻不合伦理，所以我们可否商议其他办法？”

洛基开口，索尔的目光才终于落在他身上。但索尔只是安静地听完，没有马上回答他，而是盯紧了他，眉头越皱越紧。

洛基摸不清索尔在想些什么，他被索尔的目光看得心底发毛，心脏越跳越快，有些焦虑地等着索尔的回答。

自换骨血成功，成为新一任众神之父以来，洛基已经很久没有过这种慌乱感了。

索尔盯了洛基一会儿，终于开口，语气里是止不住的惋惜：“我还是习惯你叫我哥哥。”

洛基因索尔这句话，心里最脆弱的地方如遭痛击，不受控制地心痛起来。

他呆愣在原地，看索尔从王位起身，再步步走来，索尔走到他面前了，洛基才猛然清醒，慌张地退后一步。

但索尔握住了他的手腕，洛基要挣开，索尔的手又抚上了他的脸。

诸神感到眼下两人之间的气氛说不出的诡异。

虽然索尔还在阿斯加德时，两人关系就很好，但之后奥丁宣布索尔不幸坠落宇宙深渊，洛基换骨血继承王位，发型、穿着、乃至发色都照着索尔打扮，有人说是二王子过于思念大王子，也有传言说大王子索尔的不幸是洛基的阴谋，目的是取而代之。现如今，看到一人如此亲密，另一人又 表现出说不出的尴尬，诸神纷纷屏息凝气着，不敢言语。

“你们知道吗？”索尔突然抬高声音问了一句，没等诸神反应过来，索尔又继续说下去，“我弟弟以前可不是这张脸。”

洛基原本被索尔弄得微红的脸，唰一下变得惨白。

“他以前很……很漂亮。”索尔想了好一会儿，对比着他头脑里存储的形容词，最后还是用了第一反应出的词语。

周围开始响起口哨和嬉笑声，是那群肆无忌惮的黑暗精灵。

“有多漂亮啊？尊贵的王，我们还都没见过呢。”

“哈哈哈，”索尔大笑了几声，洛基下意识地拉拉他的袖口，这是以前洛基常用的向索尔示弱的暗号，暗示他停止某些言行。

这个动作洛基已有近两百年没做过了，完全是无意识的举动，做出后洛基自己都一时愣住了。

以往索尔每次都会笑着偷看他一眼，然后乖乖终止。

可这次索尔非但没有停止，反而变本加厉：“非常漂亮，高贵且优雅，你们要看吗？”

黑暗精灵纷纷瞪直了双眼，或下流，或贪婪，或猎奇的目光打落在洛基身上，洛基心中的难堪越来越浓：“别这样！”他低声对索尔说，又察觉到自己语气有些强烈，赶紧改口，“别这样好吗？”

“怎么？两国以后都是一家人了，我让我的人看看你怎么了？”索尔在洛基耳边轻佻得吹出一口气，“不让看？”

洛基浑身打了个哆嗦。

“难为你这些年日日扮成这样。”没等洛基同意，索尔暗暗施法破解洛基的掩身魔法，却探测到这就是洛基的真身。

“呦，可真舍得付出。”

“我们回去谈，不要在这儿……”

“你这个嫌贫爱富的毛病可得改一改，不然以后恐怕没得谈。”索尔推开洛基要挣脱开的手，暗暗催动魔法。周围瞬间响起一阵惊呼。

细碎的金光散去，洛基又恢复了以往动人心魄的模样：乌黑的头发，白嫩的脸，盛满星星般明亮圆润的大眼，红润的薄唇，以及，光洁的下巴。

洛基察觉到了，赶紧摸了摸自己的下巴，然后一脸不可置信地看着索尔。

“索尔，你……”

没想到索尔马上双手扯过他，把他拉到身前，炫耀似的向那群黑暗精灵展示：“看吧，这就是我漂亮、高贵又优雅的弟弟。曾经与我最亲密的人。”

洛基看着那些打量着他黑暗精灵，他们淫笑着，毫无顾忌地用下流的话对他品头论足着，有几个一边评论，一边紧盯着他不断地舔舐下唇，几乎要流下口水……

“你刚刚叫我名字，声音真好听……”索尔站在他背后，伸过双手，扶住他的手臂，弯腰在他耳边说话，用所有人都听得到的音量，“不过我还是喜欢你在……”

“够了！”洛基终于忍不下去，挣脱开索尔的控制，转身迎上他的目光，“您如果恨我，可以随便惩罚，何必这样羞辱我，毕竟这样也不利于您的名誉。”

索尔露出一副无辜的表情：“我都还没说完……还是，你想到什么了？”

洛基鼻尖突然涌上一阵涩意，他低下头，声音闷闷地说：“我想到了父亲，母亲，还有……以前的你。”

“说起以前，”索尔突然甩开了抓着洛基的手，向前走了几步，离开了洛基身边，“以前，我觉得我弟弟太漂亮了，想着他要是个妹妹，我一定娶她。我把这话跟洛基说了，结果他拿手掐我，两根那么细的小指头，夹得我好疼……”

“夹得好疼……哈哈哈，王上用词妙啊……”

“不知道阿斯加德这位尊贵的王其他地方是不是也这么‘有力’……”

“黑发多带劲……”

“这位王的皮肤，可比我家里那位好多啦，又白又嫩，看着就想摸，羡慕咱们王啊……”

……  
越来越多不堪入耳的话语倾数灌入耳朵，洛基觉得有些恍惚，以前的索尔绝对不会放任任何人在他面前说洛基一点坏话……

以前，以前都过去了……

他终于亲眼看到了他不爱他的样子。

一滴泪滴落神殿金碧辉煌的，倒影出人影的地面。

洛基低头看着地板上的自己，黑色的头发，苍白的脸，红透了的眼眶和鼻尖，一张失了魂魄的脸。

他想离开这儿，可万千诸神的生命都在自己手中，即使他现在想到索尔，都会心痛地有些发抖，但他不能离开。

自作自受，忍着吧，洛基这样告诉自己。

可还没等洛基开口，索尔的身影又绕到他身前。

下巴被挑起，所有情绪被那人尽收眼底。

洛基还是无法看懂索尔的表情，他变了太多了，早已不是那个把什么情绪都写在脸上的索尔了。

“除了联姻，还有一个办法。”索尔面无表情地伸手抹去他的眼泪，手指很粗糙，洛基觉得索尔手指经过的地方被磨得生疼。

洛基赶紧问：“什么办法？”

“斯瓦塔尔海姆有很多药剂师。可以配出相应的药剂，供诸神服下，暂时延缓他们神力的消退。”

“嗯，好，我们再想别的办法。”洛基几乎要破涕而笑了，索尔还没变，他还没有……

“不过，这个药剂需要一个阿斯加德人做为试验品。”

“我来吧。”洛基马上抢着要做牺牲。

“你可不行，你的血液不够纯粹，”索尔看洛基暗下去的眼睛，心中报复的快感升腾起来。

“而且经历这项实验，他很可能会没命。”索尔紧盯着洛基眼中瞬间凝固起的忧愁，继续残忍地说下去，“我可舍不得你死，你我之间还有很多事情没说清。同时，这个试验品需要满足的条件太多，实在难找，不过我知道阿斯加德有个人很合适。”

“谁？”洛基在索尔越发疯狂的神情中，感受到了危险。

“那个阿斯加德唯一受到奥丁祝福的，血统最为纯净的，你和希芙的孩子。”

索尔脸上现出残忍的笑容，洛基眼瞳猝然睁大。

（未完待续）


	2. Chapter 2

闪电宫殿门被一脚踹开，守候多时的侍女被粗重的男声呵斥走，洛基被狠狠丢在铺满柔软被寝的床上，他马上要起身逃开，一个比他力气大得多的黑影顷刻间压了上来。

“我不介意叫他们进来围观，你如果觉得不够刺激，我还可以把阿斯加德那群老古董，甚至你的妻儿，叫来一块，怎么样？”

言语间索尔已经扯坏了洛基外袍，手顺着向下摸到腰间束带，强硬地往外拉扯。洛基被扯得生疼，但所有的疼痛都不及索尔话语来的凶狠。

刚才他维护希芙母子，惹怒了索尔。看到索尔被怒气熏得通红的眼睛，洛基有些费力地按上索尔的手腕，试图让他冷静下来：“索尔，你听我说……”

手被大力甩开，洛基感到下巴一痛，接着口腔被强硬地塞进一个带着浓烈膻气的硬物。

同为男人，洛基马上知道那是什么，满脸不可置信地对着索尔睁大了眼睛，那硬物简直要烫坏自己的心口。

他听到索尔喘着粗气说：“省省力气，你该用你的银舌头好好服侍我。我高兴了，说不定愿意给你宝贝儿子留个全尸。”

随后是次次直顶到喉尖的冲撞，一次次的干呕中，洛基难受得眼角渗出了泪水。

“你以前不是很会舔吗？现在怎么跟个木头似的...”

以前...很久以前他什么都不会，索尔也从没要求过。

直到某天他听到奥丁建议索尔娶希芙，即使索尔当场表示暂时没有结婚打算，但那天后，洛基突然意识到自己是索尔摆不上台面的情人。

再后来，他就学会了很多东西，想方设法地取悦索尔...

趁着洛基发愣，索尔扯掉了洛基全身最后一点遮掩，手指随便沾了点唾液，直接插了进来...

“呜...咳呃...呜...”

洛基疼得弓起了身体，下意识地往后缩，想逃离痛源，口齿不清地发出呜咽。

索尔抓住他的肩膀，阻止了他的逃离，又插入一根手指，两指强硬地用力，放松洛基的括约肌。

察觉到洛基疼得厉害，索尔在他牙齿用力之前，抽出自己的粗大，就着洛基唾液的润滑，一点点挤进了他身体里。

洛基一边被索尔紧抱着，一边感受着索尔带给他的极痛。紧闭的眼角流出源源不断的热泪，两手将身下的软被抓出了褶皱。

洛基不知道为什么这个时候还能想到以前，他想到以前他对索尔说：“你如果怕麻烦，可以不用弄我。”洛基对欲望一向清冷，并不十分在意这个。这时候索尔总会吻他，然后继续卖力地套弄，“傻瓜，你舒服了，我也舒服。”会摸到他的手，与他十指相扣，会贴在他耳边吹气，努力勾起他的情动...

恍惚间，洛基好像真的感觉耳边有热气，还有一个飘渺的声音：“现在这么不配合，是不是装不下去了？”

那个声音还在继续：“我差点忘了，你眼光这么高，对你没点利用价值，还睡不到你。上你还要留心，不然哪天阻碍到你了，被你一脚蹬开，连命都保不住。”

洛基咬住了下唇，内心被一阵无边的哀愁牢牢笼住，疼痛中，他感到大腿根部正流下一道湿热...

“那群老古董有谁上过你吗？”索尔突然重重舔进洛基耳廓，指尖又重重刮擦过洛基肉根顶端。

洛基突然在痛苦中感到一道猛烈的快感，像一道惊雷打在心尖，又在脑海里炸开了花...

像索尔以前带他去中庭看过的那场烟火。

“他们知不知道怎么做能让自视甚高到薄情寡欲的你获得高潮？”

洛基听不下去了，他睁开了眼，却看不清压他身上人的脸。

拿起手背擦了擦，洛基看清了，但视线马上又模糊起来，他再重复，直到把眼周一并揉得酸痛发红。

索尔捏住他的手腕，制止了他。

气氛变得安静，索尔停下了动作，等着洛基回应。

但洛基什么也说不出口，他觉得喉咙堵的厉害，每次呼吸都带着哽咽。

索尔的耐心消耗地很快，他本就不是有耐心的人，入了魔道更是。

他抬起了洛基的双腿，向前掰折到洛基胸前，然后俯下身，摆出一个方便进出的姿势。

“我都有点可怜你，算计了这么多，今天有谁站出来为你说话了？”

“阿斯加德有几个人愿意承认天生一头黑发，血脉不纯的你为王？”

“你拼命维护的希芙，爱的究竟是你这个人，还是你的样子？还是你的地位？”

看着洛基眼中的光一点点暗下去，索尔不再说话，开始了疯狂地律动。

洛基却再也没有发出一点声音。

他把自己的下唇咬出了血。

索尔俯身一点点将那血迹舔舐掉，舌头挑开了洛基的牙关，伸进去，开始狂烈地扫荡。

如索尔所愿的，洛基非常配合，甚至抱紧了他。

索尔感觉得到，洛基此时就像一条被卷上沙滩的鱼，自己就是不断扑向他的海水，洛基在拼上一切，向自己靠拢...

可索尔此刻偏偏恨死了洛基这种求生欲...

这个人，从头到尾都没有向他表达过一丝一毫的歉意，洛基愿为他那颗尊贵头颅付出一切，却不愿为索尔对他的爱，做一丝一点的回应。

可能，从一开始就是假的吧。

索尔有些自嘲，到现在，他竟然还抱有一线可笑的希望...

他低头向洛基捅了最后一刀，把他狠狠推离海岸：

他用极柔和的声音，用以前抱着洛基在他耳边说那些甜言蜜语时的语气..

他说：“简不能生育，帮我们生个孩子吧，这是你欠我的。”  
（未完待续）


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
洛基悠悠转醒时，身边空出的一块已经凉透。

索尔很早就离开了。

洛基心里说不出什么滋味，侧了侧身想起来，一动作，惊醒了浑身的酸痛。

“嘶...”

周围空荡荡的。

这让洛基想起了他住了千年的火神宫。

他用了千年的时间，摆脱了孤寂，现在又重回孤寂。

他几乎付出了曾拥有的一切，仍无法改变命运，付出所有是因为索尔，无法改变也是。

洛基望向窗外，一片漆黑，整个屋子靠一盏灯亮着。

他又看了看火焰的颜色，猜那光束是索尔用神力创造的。

雷神索尔——永远带给人民以光与希望。

洛基低头笑了，从软被中拿出的手沾满了黏腻的血液，混杂着丝丝缕缕的白浊。

不管多美，光与希望都降临不到邪神身上。

洛基讨厌污渍，那会弄得他很不舒服。

不止身体，影响更深的是心里。

他忍着疼痛把自己和床铺清理干净，然后继续忍耐着，绕房间走了一圈。

他早已失去神力，但索尔还是布下了结界。

洛基感觉的到，索尔比以前更强了。

也更慎重了。

这里一个人也没有，洛基绕了一圈，又躺回到床上。

身上疼得厉害，为了转移疼痛，洛基不得不想些事情。

他首先想到了索尔昨晚说的那句话：

“帮我和简生个孩子，这是你欠我的。”

洛基有些感谢索尔说出这句话，这让他心里轻松不少。

而且清醒了很多。

没错，他是欠他一个孩子。

那个从一出生就被他抛弃了的，早已暴尸荒野的孩子。

但倘若真要仔细算起来，还不知道谁欠谁的。

如果孩子的另一个父亲不是索尔，他就不会面临一出生就被遗弃的命运。

甚至，如果不是索尔强塞给他，这个孩子本就不必出生，他也不必背上这份沉重的愧疚。

他和索尔之间的很多事都是这样，算不清的。

他曾经问索尔，未来有什么打算。

索尔说，他会成为王，然后娶他为王后。

洛基笑笑不说话。

索尔疑惑：“你不愿意？”

洛基反问道：“如果我将来为王，你愿意做我的王后吗？”

索尔大笑着摇了摇头：“我理解你想成为王的心情，但我还是劝你，早点做好当王后的心理准备。这对你有好处。”

索尔看洛基不再说话，又自以为善意地补了一句：“你心思细腻，更适合辅佐。”

他们之间一直有裂缝，只是从那天起，这道裂缝才由索尔亲手揭开。

洛基曾想，索尔和他，就像光与影，从一出生就被定了性的。

如果影叫嚷着想成为光，人们会笑他，那不是你应该做的事。

你是影子，应该老实本分追随光一辈子，接受这点对你有好处。

很遗憾，洛基生来不是老实本分的人。

在他与索尔发生过一次关系后，索尔向他坦言了对他的感情，他就和索尔在一起了。

那时候的他，与其说爱索尔，不如说爱他身上的光环，爱那些围在他身边的热闹。

爱那些他永远得不到的东西。

原本，在众人都在追随一个人时，那人的目光却望向自己，这种感觉已足够让洛基满足。

后来他发现，这些根本不够。

索尔给的，都是索尔剩下不要了的。

是二手货，甚至，是赝品。

他想要那些真实的簇拥，欢呼与尊重。

而只要索尔在，他就永远得不到。

甚至，仅仅为了维持这些虚假的，他就不得不一遍遍地丢掉自尊，任索尔一次次地推倒他。

如果索尔愿意问他一次，他肯定会清楚地告诉他，他厌恶那些情事，索尔压在他身上忘情地律动时，他觉得自己是个婊子。

在他不知道自己身世时，他觉得是自己勾引亲哥哥乱伦，知道了身世，他觉得自己甚至还不如一个婊子。

可索尔从来没问过。

在索尔看来，这是两情相悦的事。

没错，索尔从来不会怀疑他和他在一起不是出于爱。

没有谁会不爱阳光帅气善良强大的雷神，索尔不需要怀疑。

索尔不需要像他一样疑惑对方为什么会爱上自己，不需要害怕失去。

不需要害怕到不敢投入感情。

索尔为他画好了一条路，成为他的王后。

而奥丁为索尔铺好了另一条。

洛基直到怀孕才知道自己的身世真相，奥丁只是告诉他：阿斯加德神的子嗣受神的祝福，打不掉。

他不得不，必须，生下他。

就像命运一样，他无法选择。

他无法选择同自己的族人一起死在战乱中，无法选择不被孤立很多年。

他抬头问奥丁：“父亲，你愿意帮我解除这祝福吗？”

奥丁摇了摇头。

“等我生下这个孩子，您会把王位赐予我吗？”

奥丁告诉他：“王位不是赐予，是要交予合适的人。”

洛基笑着说我明白了，亲爱的父亲。

临走前，奥丁叫住了他：“洛基，你愿意成为索尔伴侣吗？”

不是王，不是王后，只是伴侣。

洛基觉得自己已经得到答案了。

他回头看向奥丁，对着他笑着摇了摇头：

“我不愿意，亲爱的父王，请为索尔寻一个合适的人吧。”

索尔拒绝了奥丁提出的迎娶希芙的建议。

但他没告诉洛基这事。

就像洛基没告诉他自己有了他的孩子这件事。

但洛基偷听到了。

当晚，洛基第一次将索尔的阴茎含到嘴里。

他努力地舔吸，疯狂地想看到索尔在他的掌控下欲罢不能的样子。

那晚，洛基第一次拒绝索尔的求欢，可索尔只是把他当成了洛基的欲拒还迎，仍旧坏笑着翻身把洛基紧密地压在身下。

洛基觉得自己是有问题的，他拒绝不了索尔，为什么拒绝不了呢？

为什么明明自己也拥有很多，可看到索尔时，总觉得自己一无是处呢？

心满意足后，索尔亲亲他，说他真棒。

洛基想，是的，我很棒，我不止在床上很棒，可是亲爱的哥哥，你知道吗？

因为这次毫无准备的性事，洛基早产了。

他丢掉了那个死婴，是个女孩。

还好，他的魔法足够强大，依旧瞒过了索尔。

索尔至始至终都不知道这个孩子。

奥丁也不知道这个女孩已死。

他可以放心地执行接下来的一切。

索尔为了阻止他利用远古冬棺灭掉霜巨人一族，不惜砸断了彩虹桥。

接着他在一场豪赌中赌赢了。

这大概是他一生唯一赌赢的一次。

赌注是索尔对他的感情。

他根本没想过那会是真的。

但他赢了。

在他松手的一刻，他看到索尔带着满脸的震惊，离他越来越远。

奥丁赶来后，他不知怎么的，竟然真流出了眼泪，哭得泣不成声。

他的心也真正感受到了生来最痛的一次。

后来，他按计划对奥丁说了慌，他说那个孩子还在，索尔在这世上唯一的血脉。

奥丁强忍悲痛立洛基为王。

洛基终于得到了他想要的一切。

从此后，他再也没去过闪电宫。

他后来确实思念过索尔。

不过也只是思念罢了。

(未完待续)


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
洛基今天第4次被索尔撂倒在床上，腿脚被牢牢锁住。

“哈……呼……”洛基看上去气喘嘘嘘，再没了半点反抗力气。而索尔则依旧气定神闲，仿佛他不是进行了4次格斗，只是饭后散了个步。

索尔低头看着身下胸口不断起伏，嘴微微张着重重喘息着的洛基，微微扬了扬下巴，得意地问：“服不服？”

洛基笑着抬起头，凑到索尔面前，盯着那双同样一眨不眨的眼睛，轻声开口：“不服。”

索尔马上要抓起洛基来个背摔，洛基赶紧抓紧他的胳膊，放低了声音求饶：“服了服了，别来了。浑身疼。”

那双大掌松开了他的胳膊，再次轻轻把他放下，粗糙的指腹抹过他的额头，把被汗水打湿的头发捋到一边：“那你还撩拨我？”

洛基感觉下面敏感部位又被蹭了一下，这已经不是第一次了。

第一次被碰到时，他当索尔是不小心，但第二次，第三次……洛基已经不记得这是今天的第几次，但他很清楚，索尔绝对不是无意。

洛基不着痕迹地用手臂挡开了索尔的手，笑着搪塞过去：“哥哥这是在逼着我说谎呀。”

“你倒是不服输。”索尔一把抓住洛基挡他的手，用力往下一拽，死死压在身下。

洛基苍白着脸暗暗用力，试图抽出手腕，他狠狠瞪着索尔，始作俑者却更加放肆地把手摸上了他的唇。

“挺好，我很喜欢。”

洛基冷笑一声：“难得啊，哥哥什么都瞧不上，平时诸神想讨好都找不到门路。”

“嫉妒了？”

“呵。”

洛基的头扭向一边，索尔看着那白嫩细长的脖子，毫不犹豫地低头狠狠咬住。

“啊……”洛基疼得叫出声，但他马上收了口。耳朵里灌进了潮湿的热气，他缩着身子，隐约中听到索尔的耳语：“乖，把眼睛闭上。”

“你……呃……”洛基刚要驳斥，腰部马上传来一阵刺骨的疼痛，“乖一点。”，他疼出了眼泪，不情愿地闭上了眼睛。

洛基讨厌不受控制的黑暗，闭上眼睛后，他的所有感官都变得异常敏觉，全线防御着外界点滴变动。

“唔……”身上的重量突然增大，洛基清晰地感觉到索尔用唇包住了他的，含吮几下后，舌头挑开了他的唇瓣，牙齿碰了碰他的：“张开，听话。”

洛基决定这次死也不张嘴。

几番无果后，索尔起身了。就当洛基以为一切结束，睁开眼也要起身时，却被突然按住肩膀，紧接着“呲啦”一声，索尔撕破了他的衣服，大掌伸进去，揉上了他的胸口。

索尔这次直接拉他坐起，又低头吻上了他。洛基一边挣扎着，一边阻止索尔不断往下的手。他有点慌了，索尔大掌所到之处似乎处处是他的敏感点，这明明是第一次他与索尔亲密接触，可是，索尔带着炽热温度划过他的腰线时，洛基却感觉一道电流经过，与记忆里某处契合上了。

怎么回事？索尔明明是第一次碰他，洛基却有种他已被他碰过好多次的感觉。

趁着洛基分神，索尔一举撬开了洛基的牙关，温热的舌头伸进去，在湿热的口腔中疯狂翻搅。

“唔厄……”洛基被吻得整个身子往后倾，索尔一手托住了他的后颈，低头吻地更深。

洛基几乎要喘不过气来，抓着索尔手腕的手也渐渐失了力气，他绝望地发现，自己被索尔吻得整个身体都软了。

索尔握上他的肉根时，洛基彻底失去了一切抵抗力。

速度过快地撸动让他呼吸猝然加重，索尔好心地离开他的唇，洛基拼命呼吸着大口新鲜空气，像一条离开水的鱼。

快感一波重过一波地，层层叠叠地涌来。太快了，太多了。洛基像被海潮逼至角落无处逃匿。他闭紧双眼，无助地抱紧了索尔，牙齿狠狠咬上他的肩。

索尔似乎很满意他的行为，从他靠过来时，就不住地亲吻他的身体。

“啊……”快感还是过于强烈，洛基承受不住地扬起脖子，呻吟出声，眼角留下了无法自已的生理泪水。

欲望终于喷薄而出，洛基伏在索尔肩上，大口地喘气，高潮过后的空虚中，夹杂着丝丝缕缕缠绕不清的委屈。洛基说不上来，他只感觉眼泪不受控制。

索尔把他重新放倒，又拿粗糙的指腹抹去他的眼泪，还问了一句特别欠扁的话：“怎么享受完还觉得委屈了？”

洛基没说话，只是变出一把匕首狠狠刺向索尔，被索尔一把捏住手腕，抽出了凶器。

“别着急。”索尔只说了这一句，然后在洛基凶狠的眼神中，再次附身吻上洛基，沾满精液的手指插入洛基后穴。

洛基一下子睁大了眼睛，开始拼命挣扎。

他用咬用抓，用他能想到的一切，可索尔还是强硬地闯进去了。

剧痛瞬间袭来，洛基的意识从模糊渐渐清醒，在索尔含着他的手指狠狠律动时，洛基想明白了一件事。

不管他服不服，只要是索尔想要的，就一定要得到手，而他往往也能得到手。

很多东西，就算拼上性命去争取，最后也只不过是把自己搞得遍体鳞伤罢了。

有人来了，索尔听到声响，停了下来。

洛基吓得马上回了神，手臂放在嘴边，紧张地一动不动。

“二王子殿下在吗？”

“不在，上午与大王子出去了，现在还没回来。什么事呀？”

“众神之父请他过去一趟。”

甬道突然收紧，索尔被夹得发出一声低沉的喘息。

“什么声音？”

“好像是大王子。”

“他们回来了吗？”

“没有啊。”

“你确定？去内室看看吧，没准他们早就回来了。刚刚那不就是大王子的声音嘛。”

“不可能吧……”

脚步声越来越近，洛基紧张地要布隐身结界，可这紧要关头，索尔突然再次把他拉起来紧紧抱住，下半身向里拱了拱，插得更深，一下顶到了一点。

灭顶的快感直击大脑，洛基半个呻吟声被索尔吞进肚子里。

另外半个则传到了侍女耳中。

脚步声突然停止。

“听到了吗？什么声音？”

“我怎么有种不好的预感？”

“大王子在二王子房间做什么？”

“瞎说什么呢。怎么可能？”

“可你也听见了不是吗？”

洛基焦灼地被迫接受索尔一轮强过一轮的撞击，眼泪不住地溢出眼角，门外的对话一字不差地灌进自己耳朵。

“那二王子殿下呢？”

“你说……会不会是……”

“别胡说！小心你的脑袋……”

“嘘……你听，怎么没声音了？”

“哎呀，你走走走，别在这儿吓我了。怪渗人的。”

“走，看看去。”

“看什么呀？”

“走呀……”

洛基的心被提到了嗓子眼，他听到侍女们已经到门口了，而此刻他累得连半根手指都动不了，加上索尔瞄准那一点不停地冲撞，他没办法集中精力施一个平时微不足道的小法术。

“嘘，别出声。”索尔在他耳边轻轻吹着气说，洛基想掐死他。

大门被一下子推开，洛基把脸死死埋在索尔胸前，拼命咬住快到嘴边的啜泣。

那瞬间，他想起了儿时他和索尔同时逃了魔法课，还用魔法掀了语言老师的裙子，主意是索尔出的，魔法是他施的，但奥丁看着他时，眼神与看那些被关进地牢的反动者没什么区别。

他大声呵斥索尔，告诉他这种想法与行为有多么幼稚，而对洛基，奥丁深深看了他两眼，就让他去领罚吧。

洛基永远忘不了那个眼神。

所以，侍女们此时又是在用怎样的眼神看着他呢？

周围一片寂静，洛基感觉自己在发抖，索尔收紧了怀抱，掌心抚慰着他的后背。

“我说吧，他们就是没回来，这下你信了吧。”

“好奇怪啊，我明明听到。”

“没准是哪只猫在发情。”

“也有可能。”

“行了行了，快走吧，他们真来了，咱们就遭殃了。”

周围又恢复了寂静。

索尔松开了怀抱，双手捧起洛基的脸，亲吻掉那些眼泪，轻声说：“她们走了。”

“啪！”洛基狠狠扇了索尔一巴掌。

其实这一巴掌没有多少力气，比起索尔，洛基的手更红。

索尔拿起洛基的手掌，一一吻过红起来的地方，然后又推到了他，继续贯穿。

接下来洛基很配合，他在疼痛中逐渐体会到了快感，后面快感越来越多，渐渐淹没了他的神志。

和索尔在一起总是这样。

糖藏在痛苦中，甜得苦涩，苦却越品越甜。

当年洛基和索尔都在奥丁那儿领了处罚，索尔很快做完了他的那份，又跑来帮洛基。

洛基板着小脸拒绝道：“我不要你帮忙，如果不是你，我也不会受罚。我再也不想见到你了！”

“你再说一遍？”

最后是索尔挥着拳头帮洛基搞定了惩罚。

“洛基，我是真的喜欢你。”次日清晨，索尔从背后抱着醒来的洛基，亲了亲他的额头，“和我在一起吧。”

洛基想，我是真的恨你。

于是，他说，好。


	5. Chapter 5

洛基睡了很久。

醒时头很沉，眼睛也有些胀，脸上还有些明显的凉意。

洛基抹了把眼睛，不知自己什么时候睡过去的，然后做了好长一个梦。

撑着身子下床时，洛基手触到被子表面一边，愣住了。

温的。

“二王子殿下，大王子殿下让您一会儿穿这件去赴宴。”

洛基听到声音就有些恍惚，是梦里那个声音，是他尚未成王时侍女的声音。

看着熟悉的面孔，有些陌生的神情，洛基产生了回到过去的错觉。

“您刚刚睡着不知道，索尔殿下在您床边坐了很久，直到晚上来人叫他，他也是让那人小声点，给您掖好被角才走的。”

洛基沉默了很长一会儿，侍女也开始闭口不言，只默默给洛基穿上衣服，整理细节。

系到腰间配饰时，侍女头顶处传来的一声几不可闻的叹息。

去晚宴的路上，洛基注意到今晚巡逻的黑精灵侍卫似乎明显增多了，他们脸上严肃的神情让洛基皱紧了眉。

今晚有什么行动吗？

洛基一路心思都在侍卫身上，没注意到侍女带的路，等他回过神来，终于发现最不对的地方。

“这里不是……”

洛基还没来得急呵斥住侍女，突然眼前一黑，瞬间彻底失去意识。

从不远处假山后绕过来的黑暗精灵，左脸长着一道悚人的疤。布满灼烧痕迹的手捏过洛基的下巴，干哑低沉的喉咙发出可怖的声音：“长了一张这样的脸，也难怪索尔对他念念不忘。”

“自然是比不上我们公主美貌。”

“有的比吗？他可是个男的。”

“呵。”那双手顺着洛基的脖颈往下，一路滑到领口，干枯的指尖挑开包裹严实的领子，几道红痕在锁骨处若隐若现。

身边几个侍卫眼睛看直了，同时不自觉地吞了吞口水。

“咱们应该好好谢谢这个人，能让公主保持住理智，没把斯瓦塔尔海姆完全送到一个外族人手中。”

话音刚落，那双可怖的手终于收回，那人点头示意：“先把他带下去，按计划行事。”

晚宴一开始，索尔就莫名心神难宁，他派去探视洛基情况的人一直没回来，正焦灼地等着，华纳海姆的使者上前敬酒。

索尔再次找了个理由拒绝了。

华纳海姆使者脸色明显变了，他干脆放下酒杯，弯腰行了个礼：“可是酒不合王上心意？”

索尔正烦躁着，看到眼前的使者一脸谄媚，心里的火更旺，他摆了摆手：“使者的心意领了，最近晚宴实在繁多，今天就到这儿吧。”

看索尔起身就要走，坐在一旁一晚上都没怎么开口的王后突然开口：“王上，您还未喝我敬的这杯。”

索尔完全没想到简会突然插这么一句。

自从他从洛基那边过完一夜回来后，简就一直对他不冷不热，今天宴会上突然来这么一下，说实话，索尔有些生气了。

但简对他有恩，就算做样子，索尔也要做足。他举起身前的酒杯一饮而尽：“今天就到这儿吧。”

放下酒杯，索尔整个身体晃了一下。

头很晕，索尔甩了甩脑袋，意识到了什么，满脸不可置信地看向简。

“王上今日身心操劳，为了王上和斯瓦塔尔海姆长久发展，我宣布国事暂由我的哥哥卡萨纳夫管理。”

华纳海姆派来的人显然没料到这场突发的变故，一时间呆愣在那儿。

反观黑暗精灵那边，倒像是商量好了的，特别是卡萨纳夫，虚伪地上前行礼。

索尔一把抓住来搀扶他的简：“你什么意思？”

“你最近脑子累得不清醒了，我只是帮你做个决定。”简拿开他的手，再次搀上他的手臂。

“你给我吃了什么？”索尔拼命抵抗着下体涌上来的一波波无力感。

“一点能让你好好睡一觉的东西，别担心。”

索尔挣开了简缠着他的手，反手锁住简的喉咙，体内有东西压制不住得呼之欲出。

“我那么相信你……”

“不，索尔你变了……”

“放开她！”卡萨纳夫命人带出洛基，然后丝毫不敢松懈地紧盯着索尔。

索尔体内有一部分以太，那东西迸发出的能量足以吞噬太阳，虽然索尔在用过一次后，体内所存以太不多，但这里的每个黑暗精灵都深深畏惧着它，这也是他们一直以来惧怕索尔的根本原因。

简感到束缚她的手，在洛基出现的一瞬间猛然收紧，她被勒得干咳了几声：“咳咳……你从踏进阿斯加德第一步起就变了……”

“我不想伤你，让你哥哥放了他。”索尔在简耳边低语。

简苦笑出声：“索尔，我和你一样，最忍受不了背叛。”

洛基觉得脑子嗡嗡的，周围打杀成一片，他被索尔护在怀里，脑海里来回闪现索尔变红的眼睛，里面的杀气恐怖陌生，他脸上还有刚刚被索尔活生生撕碎的抓着自己的黑暗精灵的血，还是热的，鼻息间净是血腥气，耳边反复回放着简的那句“索尔，你亲手设计的这场诸神黄昏，为的恐怕不是斯瓦塔尔海姆，而是你对之抱有邪念的弟弟吧。”

索尔，亲手设计，诸神黄昏……

“嘶……”索尔替他挡了一刀，洛基又马上被惊醒似的，刚要查看索尔伤势，但索尔伸过来拦住他腰的手让他整个人突然震了一下。

索尔碰到他的一瞬间，洛基感到身下腾地窜起一股强烈的燥热酥软……

寡不敌众，索尔选择用了魔法带着洛基离开了阿斯加德。

但这场宴会上，诸神黄昏的秘密已然揭开，索尔一夜间由黑暗精灵之王变为了九界公敌。

黑暗已经笼罩整个九界，黑暗精灵称霸，其他种族都陷入亡国灭种的危机之中，原本的“溶血计划”成为黑暗精灵凌虐其他种族的借口，原本脆弱不堪的九界陷入前所未有的混乱中……

（未完待续）


End file.
